This disclosure relates to identification of components and, in particular to optical identification of components.
Circuit boards can have a vast number of components. A silk-screen layer on a circuit board can identify the components. For example, text of “R24” next to a resistor, pads for a resistor, or the like on the circuit board can identify that particular component, namely as resistor R24. However, with larger circuit boards, arrays of similar components, or the like, it can be difficult and/or time consuming to locate a particular component, even if the component has a printed designation on the circuit board.